


The Fox's Own Reward

by FatDragonLair



Category: The Smoke Room (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair
Summary: Murdoch has some time to himself
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Fox's Own Reward

"Another warm eve, eh?"

The fox sighed to himself, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had been busy all day, taking photos of Echo out in it’s outskirts. Of course, he came prepared with some food and flasks of water to keep his throat quenched and his belly full. Another photo was taken by the time another bead of sweat dripped off his whisker, splattering against the dried earth. 

“Well I think Ralph said a storm is brewing up sometime.” The fox answered his own question, extracting some more of the finished film from his camera. He placed the film safely away, and grabbed the last of his unused film. “Though, he could be just talking about the town itself rather than the weather.” Murdoch chuckled at his own joke, knowing that such a snide remark would be met with a smack upside his head from family. 

He aimed his camera down at the town, and made sure it kept the “Oh so famous” mine in the shot as well. If not, James would probably tear them all up and force him to take them again. A bright flash emanates from his camera, but only for a brief second. After extracting the final piece of film, Murdoch let out a sigh of both relief and exhaust. The fox’s back lied on top of the small blanket, laid out to prevent his things from getting dirty.

The purple sky looked amazing, watching it slowly speak dots of white into the sky. It was a simple habit of Murdoch’s to just relax and digest the scenery after doing some outside photography. He lazily reached out for his third flask, and poured the remains of the cold nectar into his maw. But as he drank the last of his water, his nostril picked up the scent of his natural musk. The wood-like musk clearly overwhelmed what little clementine scented deodorant Murdoch had on. As the stench wafted around the fox's muzzle, he broke into a lustful smile and began to loosen his suspenders, then unbuttoning both his shirt and trousers.

Despite his complaints earlier, the dusk wind felt nice once he wasn't trapped in some sweaty garments. The fox could feel the musk fly into his nose at a more rapid pace from the wind. He took it all in, the lack of anyone yelling into his ears, the feeling of a job well done, the wind brushing against his naked body.

It made him hard, simple as that.

He spat into his left paw and began to rub his now throbbing erection, his hand slowly going up and down. His mind then began to wander, thinking of the possibility of him just walking back into town, exposing his naked body to everyone. How everyone would react made him start jerking faster, and his lower body began to arch up. The look on the townsfolk’s faces when they see a naked cameraman would be priceless.

Bewilderment, horror, arousal, annoyance. Spat drinks, confused yelling, lustful whistling, groans of embarrassment. The professor would be surprised at the lack of modesty in this town, no, this country. The miner would shyly make a joke to elevate the situation. The prostitute would be impressed with how low Murdoch was willing to go to satisfy his own lustful needs. The sheriff’s face would be as red as beets arresting him. Perhaps he and the deputy will slam him into a pillory and drag him outside for the public to see. Here’s the lustful loony, in all his glory! Watch as the sheriff and his trusted deputy punish the fox by smacking his ass until it’s as red as the sun, until the tears from his eyes pour enough to form a lake, until the whole earth can hear his desperate yelling!

He came all over himself at the thought, the warm, sticky, white fluids dressing his naked fur in white splatters. Murdoch could only breathe heavily from the climax of his session. How long had it been since he came that hard, he wondered. His thoughts were quickly put to an end as he could see the moon, and it’s glow highlighting the cum splatters. With a sigh, Murdoch knew he had to return home. After some cleaning up, the fox picked up his things and made his way back down into the town, ready to devise a lie for what took him so long.

On his way down, the fox couldn’t help himself but to sing a little song to no one but his own ears.

_Come stand around the circle, get up and stretch your legs  
We’ll rustle up some rumors when the lonely spirit begs  
There’s a story here to guide your quickly stepping paws  
So listen in as we relive the sweat and grabbin' claws~♪_


End file.
